Kiba Loves Naruto couldn't think of better title
by gothickkitten
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are friends but is friendship really all they feel towards each other Warning: Yaoi boy on boy relationship. Naru/Kiba Being completely revamped expect updates soon
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Kiba met up at the Hokages tower. They had been summoned there to receive a special assignment. They had become good friends but still loved to compete with each other. Akamaru followed along beside Kiba until he saw Naruto and then he took off running and leaped into Naruto's arms.

"Hey Akamaru, how's my little buddy. I haven't seen you recently, what have you been up to." Naruto cooed.

Kiba laughed, "You're as bad as my little sister, baby talking and cooing to him like that. Oh, and to answer your question your 'little buddy' is just fine."

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly, "Don't be comparing me to any girl. I'm nothing like a girl."

"Oh, really now? You're baby talking to Akamaru and you're very petite. I mean you have an hour-glass body," Kiba took a step closer to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. "Cute, whiskered cheeks and deep soulful blue eye's," Naruto blushed a deep scarlet red as Kiba ran his thumb over Naruto's lips, "and plump kissable lips."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Kiba leaned in and captured Naruto's lips with his own, kissing him gently, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist loosely. Naruto gasped before slowly wrapping his arms around Kiba's shoulders leaning into the kiss ever so slightly. Kiba was the first to pull back, "Do…Do you really think that I'm cute?"

Kiba smiled cheekily "Yeah, I think you're cute. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it and I defiantly wouldn't have kissed you if it weren't true." Again he leaned in and cut Naruto off before he could say anything with a quick peck on the lips.

Naruto started to say something after Kiba pulled away but was cut off when an Anbu arrived and let them know that the Hokage was ready to see them. Both boys blushed furiously casting furtive glances at each other and smiling secretly. Both of them arrived at the Hokages office and quickly controlled there emotions making there faces blank.

Tsunade looked between the two of them sensing something different between the boys. Both boys bowed respectively then stood at attention awaiting there instructions. Tsunade looked over the boys appraising them before clearing her throat and saying, "Boy's the mission I'm sending you on may seem simple, but it is an extremely important mission. I need the two of you to go into the wood outside of town, along the farms, there's a pack of wolves there that have been attacking the farmers animals and have even tried breaking into a few houses. It is vitally important that this pack be destroyed or at least diminished and its leader killed. I will warn you though, there have been sightings of Akatsuki members lingering in those woods, so it is extremely important that you stay together at all times, watch each others backs, feed off each others strengths and make up for each others weaknesses. If you are attacked head straight for the farms, there are Anbu posted there to keep watch for Akatsuki, do not attempt to fight them yourselves. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama we understand perfectly." Kiba said before Naruto had a chance to speak up and try to insult the Hokage as was his habit.

Naruto folded his arms and huffed but stayed silent. "Alright, on your way then." Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him towards the door. "Kiba, I'd like to talk to you before you leave. Naruto wait outside the door for a moment please, it would be much appreciated."

Naruto grumbled, squeezed Kiba's hand and walked out of Tsunade's office. "Yes, Tsunda-sama you wished to speak with me about something?"

"Kiba, I want you to watch out for Naruto he's innocent he doesn't know much about love or anything that goes with it. Be careful don't hurt him," Kiba stared at Tsunade dumbfounded. "Yes Kiba I know. I saw you kissing him when I looked out of my window before I sent the Anbu down to fetch you."

Kiba blushed and stuttered, "I-I uh, i-it was just a s-spur of the moment type of thing you know how those things go I mean haven't you ever looked at someone and at that very moment realized how beautiful they were and just felt the need to kiss them?"

Naruto jumped Kiba as soon as the door shut behind him. "So what did Tsunade-baka have to say to you? Did it have to do with me? I bet it did didn't it, that's why she made me leave the room isn't it? Well isn't it?"

Kiba growled low in his throat, "We'll talk later, okay." Naruto started pouting as Kiba turned his back and began to walk away from him, "Come on Akamaru, Naruto, it's time to go, we need to get packed so we're ready to leave at first light. "

"You promise you'll tell me later. You're not just saying that to shut me up are you?" By now they were just about to Naruto's apartment so they slowed down.

Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled playfully, "Maybe I am just saying that to shut you up, what are you going to do if I am?" and with that Kiba took off towards Naruto's apartment Naruto right on his heels. Kiba reached Naruto's apartment and entered into Naruto's bedroom through the window then quickly shut and locked it behind him. A matter of seconds later Kiba heard something hit the window hard and looked out to see Naruto fall into the trash bin below.

Kiba laughed then noticed Naruto wasn't moving and began to panic. He ran out of the apartment and down the stairs to the trash bin as fast as he could, when he arrived at the trash bin he couldn't find Naruto anywhere but he did find some fresh blood.

"Akamaru find Naruto and quick I think he might be hurt or something." Akamaru began to sniff around for Naruto's scent when suddenly Kiba was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. Akamaru let out a laughing bark and sat down to watch what was to come.

Kiba struggled attempting to see who had attacked him, "Akamaru do something don't just sit there laughing do something." He heard a masculine laugh above him and then the weight shifted covering him and he felt gentle nips and kisses along his neck. "Naruto is that you?" A laugh again, "Naruto oh my gosh I was so worried about you I thought you were hurt or something and then I saw the blood, oh my gosh the blood, you're bleeding. Naruto we have to get you inside so that I can check and make sure you aren't seriously injured. Tsunade will kill me if you're hurt in any way especially if it's my fault."

Naruto turned towards Akamaru and shooed him away with and winked to let him know everything was okay. After Akamaru walked away Naruto leaned down and blew warm air behind Kiba's right ear. Kiba squirmed, Naruto then began to gently kiss and nip at Kiba's neck pulling back every few seconds to blow air onto Kiba's ears.

Kiba was trying his hardest not to moan at how great Naruto's mouth on his neck felt. Naruto started massaging Kiba's shoulders and Kiba finally gave in to the feeling and sighed relaxing against Naruto's touch. Naruto was just about to go back to kissing Kiba's neck again when one of the apartment owners yelled out his window, "Hey, you kids better not be doing anything dirty down there; if you are I'm going to have to come throw you over my legs and spank you."

Naruto jumped off of Kiba and quickly helped Kiba up. They ran up and shut them selves in Naruto's apartment before falling on the floor laughing. Kiba calmed himself down first and looked over at Naruto; his face was flushed, with a goofy grin across it, and panting slightly. Kiba couldn't help but imagine that that would be very similar to how he'd look after sex.

Kiba leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto went silent immediately and blushed bright red glancing around the room looking anywhere but at Kiba. Kiba laughed at his antics and leaned over and gently took hold of Naruto's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "Are you afraid of me Naruto is that why you look away from me when I kiss you?" Naruto shook his head, "Then what is it why do you avoid looking at me when I kiss you, you were teasing me earlier but now that I try to be serious you look away. Why?"

Naruto had no response he really didn't know why he looked away when Kiba got serious and tried to be soft and gentle and well, loving. "I don't know, I really don't know, I guess I'm just not used to this kind of thing, and I really don't know. I know you want an answer but I don't have one for you, I'm sorry Kiba."

Kiba ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay Naruto, we'll figure it out together but for right now we need to get packed and get some sleep, we can figure it out some other time." Naruto smiled and nodded, "Well I have to head to my house to get packed I'll see you in the morning, alright."

"Alright, I guess I'll meet you by the gate tomorrow morning at sunrise." Kiba nodded leaned in a pecked Naruto on the lips and ran out the door to his house.


	2. Authors Note

Just so everyone knows I am working on more or less so completely re-writing this. I had truthfully forgotten about it until I started getting emails of comments being left and I decided to go through and re-read it so I could continue work on it and due to the fact my writing style has changed so much since starting this story I decided instead of trying to continue it from where I left off I would just basically redo the whole thing. It will still be the same idea and same story line but hopefully better written with more detail and fewer spelling and grammar errors. I am going to make it my goal after I get the first chapter out to get a new chapter out every other week and when possible every week. I know that may seem like a long time to write a new chapter but I have a full time job and an infant so the amount of time I have available to sit down at the computer and work on writing is limited but I will get chapters out as frequently as I can. I would like to thank those who recently reviewed this story for reminding me of its existence so that I could have the chance to do more with it.


End file.
